


Never Shag Your Target

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I couldn't think of Hitman!AU at the time, Falling In Love, H for Hired Assassin!AU, M/M, Secrets totally have a way of coming out, Sirius has found a new family, Sirius sets out to kill Remus, Spying, Stalking target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius Black agreed to take out his target, he hadn't expected to fall in love with Remus instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Shag Your Target

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 11th June 2015 on fanfiction.net

Sirius stood under the cloak as he observed his target.

Remus Lupin.

This was a hard case. Usually a month in, he had worked out exactly what was wrong with his target. Thieves, rapists. One man actually hurt his own two year-old child. Sirius took great delight in telling the mother of the boy that her ex-husband had been taken care of.

But this man was different. For a start – he was a Werewolf. Sirius couldn't sneak into his house at risk of being smelt – pesky Werewolf senses – and couldn't get too close.

So Remus Lupin could still have secrets, but on the outside he looked like a nice man.

It was always the nice ones that turned out to be the bastards.

**...oOo...**

It had taken a call and a favour to secure his position, but Sirius found himself taking calls from parents about sick children. He had to photocopy forms for classes and call about children who hadn't turned up.

It was a bit mundane, and Sirius had never worked in a school before, but there was a first time for everything. This job allowed him to check out Edward Lupin's report to see what kind of father Remus Lupin was.

The kid would probably be better off without him... why else would someone offer him every bit of gold they had and beg him to get rid of Remus Lupin? The woman had tears in her eyes. She had cried.

Called Remus a monster.

He could see this woman was devastated about something and told her he would help her.

**...oOo...**

Sirius quickly learnt Remus' schedule. He knew Remus would drop Teddy at school ten minutes early and rush on to work. He knew Remus worked in the library in town. He knew that Remus had every Friday night to himself and would head down to the pub.

He knew it was time to finally insert himself into Remus' life.

Sirius found the moment a week into the job. Checking the permission forms for a school outing against the register, he took the phone and called the mobile number on file.

"Mr. Lupin, it's Mr. Black from the School Office. Edward is scheduled to go on a school trip tomorrow, however, we haven't received a permission form. Would it be possible for you to visit the office when you collect your son to sort this out with me? Thank you."

Satisfied at the voice-mail, he waited in anticipation to finally come face to face with Remus Lupin.

**...oOo...**

"Excuse me, I'm Remus Lupin, I had a message to come in here."

Sirius looked up, and his breath caught. He hadn't been up close to Remus Lupin before and hadn't realised how attractive the man was.

In a dorky sort of way. Not that Sirius himself was into dorks or anything...

"Mr. Lupin," he began with a smile. He picked up a blank permission form from the desk and handed it over. "If you just sign it now I can add it to the pile and mark Edward off on the list."

Remus took the form, smiling at Sirius. "Thank you for letting me know," he said. "Edward has been looking forward to the trip for ages; I would hate for him to miss this. I really thought I handed the form in. I must have it at home somewhere."

"It's alright," Sirius replied with a kind smile. "It happens."

"I still get to go?" a soft voice said from behind Remus, and Remus twisted around, smiling down at the boy.

"Of course you do," Remus replied. "I wouldn't let you miss a nice day out, would I?"

The boy peeked up at Sirius, and Sirius smiled at him before turning his gaze back to Remus.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Mr. Lupin."

He gave Remus his best smile to see if it had any effect on him and was pleased to notice the other man blush.

This was going to be easy – he could just seduce his way into Remus' good graces, find out what was wrong with Remus Lupin that caused someone to want to him dead, and then take him out.

**...oOo...**

"Mr. Lupin, I'm sorry to call you in again," Sirius said to the man in front of him. He glanced behind him to check that the office was empty (though he knew it was) and lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

"I made a massive mistake," he admitted.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked.

"It is. I found Teddy's original permission slip and the money you attached. It had slipped under my desk. I'm really sorry. I'm still new to all of this and..."

"It's fine," Remus said, taking the offered form with the money attached in an envelope. Sirius noted he didn't even open it to check the amount. "Mistakes happen. Thank you for returning it to me."

"It's no problem," Sirius said. He bit his lip as his gaze dropped before he looked up at the other man. "It was nice seeing you again," he said.

Remus gave him a shy smile. "It was nice to see you again too," he said.

"This might be really forward of me, but I'm new to the area and don't really know anyone. You seem really friendly. Would you maybe like to hang out sometime?" He looked at Remus hopefully. "If you're not too busy?"

"Sure," Remus replied. "Do you want showing around town or are you looking for someone to just hang out with – go for a drink with?"

"All of the above," Sirius said.

"Well, I am free tonight..."

"Brilliant," Sirius said, shooting Remus his best smile and enjoying the blush that covered Remus' cheeks. "Where should I meet you?"

**...oOo...**

Sirius was on his third drink, and he couldn't believe the enjoyable evening out he was having with Remus Lupin. The guy had a high tolerance for alcohol, but Sirius was no closer to working out why he was supposed to kill this man.

He stopped trying to work it out when the shy, mild-mannered man he had spent the evening with, threw him against the wall on the way out, pressing his lips against Sirius' before whispering all the things he would do to Sirius if Sirius came home with him.

Sirius realised just how badly he wanted this. "I've never been with a man," he blurted out.

"Do you want to?" Remus asked, his voice softening.

Sirius nodded.

"I'll be gentle," Remus promised, and that night Sirius broke his rule to never have sex with his target.

It became a Friday night pattern. Sirius would meet Remus, they'd have a drink out, and Remus would drag him home. They would end up in Remus' bed where Sirius tried hard to keep up with the Werewolf.

He had thought the rumours about Werewolf stamina were just that – rumours – but Remus had proved them true.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, but after spending two months with Remus, he realised that his favourite part of it all was listening to Remus whisper in his ear and curling up in the other man's arms each night.

He loved sitting around and talking with Remus, listening to Remus tell him about his childhood and his son. About losing his wife not long after Teddy was born.

Sirius talked about life at Grimmauld Place – growing up with his family and running away. Things he never usually told people – he should have realised he was getting in too deep but didn't want to think about that just yet.

He found himself wondering if he could really take Remus' life when the time came.

**...oOo...**

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" Remus asked, shyly.

Sirius froze from where he was putting on his boots. He usually left just after lunchtime on a Saturday as Teddy would come back from his Grandmother's house. He had met the kid, but that was different. That was at school.

"I would really like for you to officially meet Teddy... but if you don't want to, we can wait," Remus continued. "There isn't any rush."

"No, I would... I'd like that," Sirius admitted, ignoring his brain that was telling him that he was in way too deep and to get out now.

He took in the look of pure joy on Remus' face at his words and started undoing his shoes again.

"How long before he gets here?" Sirius asked.

"About three hours," Remus replied.

Sirius' gaze moved slowly down Remus' body, and he smirked.

"That's more than enough time," he said, standing up and closing the distance between them.

**...oOo...**

It had been four months since his first 'date' with Remus, and Sirius wasn't surprised to find the woman at his door.

"I need to know what he has done," Sirius said as she came inside.

"Does it matter?" the woman asked.

"It does," Sirius confirmed. "If he hasn't done anything, than I... I would find it easier to do this if I were told that he was a rapist or murderer or something."

"That's what he is, he murdered my husband," the woman sobbed. "My mate is gone because of him."

Sirius silently handed her a tissue, before a knock at the door distracted him. He stood up and opened it.

Remus pushed his way in with a carrier bag.

"So, I know I'm an hour early, but I thought..." He trailed off at the sight of the woman, and his eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?"

"She's..." Sirius began.

"You... you're the one she sent?"

"Remus, it's not what –"

Before he could say anything more, the door slammed shut.

"So, that's why he's still alive?" the woman asked. "You've developed feelings. In this case, I will find someone else to do this job."

The thought of someone killing Remus made Sirius' blood run cold. The last thing he wanted to see was Remus dead.

**...oOo...**

Remus ignored his phone and ignored Sirius knocking on the door of his house. Sirius didn't know what to do.

Remus had trusted Sirius around his son and Sirius had broken his trust. He didn't care that Remus had killed another man – it's not like Sirius' own hands were clean.

He had spent months watching Remus, becoming part of his life. He was actually enjoying Remus' visits to the School Office when Remus would pop in for no reason other than to see him.

Sirius had to face his feelings. He was in love with someone who didn't trust him and who hated him. But someone was coming to hurt Remus. Sirius knew he had to help – he had to find a way to get Remus to talk to him.

**...oOo...**

A week was all it took for someone else to come. Sirius observed the stranger standing in the school reception. He had known immediately that this wasn't his Remus. He knew Remus wrote everything down on the calendar hanging on the cupboard in his hall. Appointments, school-trips – everything.

So someone turning up and looking like Remus, saying he needed to take Edward Lupin for an appointment, caused Sirius to realise something was up.

Especially since Remus didn't call his son Edward.

Sirius quickly removed Teddy from class, bringing him to the toilets before apparating them to the Potter's house. "Keep him safe, don't let anyone in," Sirius ordered the surprised looking couple, before apparating back to the school.

James and Lily Potter stared at the boy for a moment. They hadn't expected to see Sirius, knowing he was on one of his jobs.

Lily was first to recover. She smiled at the boy. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

Teddy nodded.

"What's your name? How do you know Sirius?"

"Teddy," the boy replied. "He's daddy's boyfriend."

"Seriously?" James whispered, and Lily hid a smile. This was going to be interesting, because when they had last seen Sirius, he had been straight... or so he had led them to believe.

**...oOo...**

'Remus, someone came to take Teddy from school. He's somewhere safe, but he's pretending to be you. Get to the school, I'm going to try get him out to the Sports Hall which isn't in use this afternoon.'

Satisfied at the text, he returned to the fake-Remus.

"Sorry Mr. Lupin," Sirius said. "I was looking at the wrong class schedule. Teddy moved classes a few weeks ago, and it wasn't updated on my system. One moment."

He clicked the mouse a few times, before standing up.

"He's in the Sports Hall right now, taking P.E. If you'd like to walk over there with me to collect him?" Sirius suggested.

The stranger nodded and Sirius led the way out.

"Sorry about this," Sirius said. "I hope I don't make you late for the appointment. Did you receive the notice about parents evening next week?" Sirius asked, trying to sound casual as he would with any other parent. It was hard due to this man wanting to take Teddy.

He walked around the building until they were out of sight. He hoped Remus was waiting.

Suddenly the man next to him fell to the ground and Sirius spun around, wand in hand. He narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"The first time you heard my voice?" Sirius asked.

"When you left me a voice-mail about Teddy's permission form," Remus replied, his own wand pointed at Sirius.

"What really happened with the permission form?"

"I told you that it fell under my desk and gave it back to you," Sirius replied. Both men lowered their wands.

"Where's my son?"

"He's with my friend and his wife," Sirius said. "We can go and collect him once we deal with this." He glanced at the body on the floor.

"Do we kill him?"

Sirius nodded. "It's kill or be killed," he said. "We need to keep Teddy safe – we don't know if anyone else is coming for him."

Remus paled.

"Muggle repellent wards all the way around here, make sure people don't want to turn this corner. We can't be seen."

Remus began casting the spells, and Sirius bound the man before reviving him. He listened as Remus cast a silencing charm.

"Hold him," Sirius ordered. He watched Remus shove the man roughly into the wall and pulled out a small pouch from his inside pocket. He opened it and withdrew a tiny vial, tipping it down the man's throat.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Antonin Dolohov," the man replied.

"And who sent you?" Remus asked.

"Mrs. Grey."

"And will you come after us again if we let you go?" Remus asked.

"Neither of us will stop."

"Where is she?" Sirius asked.

"Staying in the travel-inn at the edge of town," the man replied.

"What were your plans with Teddy?" Remus asked.

The man smiled twistedly.

"Don't answer that," Sirius said, grabbing the man and forcing his mouth open. He tipped the contents of a second vial down his throat and watching the man flail, foaming at the mouth before he fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Why didn't –"

"I've heard his name and trust me, you don't want to hear what he was about to say," Sirius said. "Obliviate wouldn't be enough for him, he'd still be sick and twisted and the world and mostly the children in this world are better off without him."

Sirius stared down at the body, which Remus transfigured into a rat. He grabbed it by its tail and walked over to the storage bins, throwing the rat in.

"Thank you," Remus said. "I'll find you when I've –"

"Not a chance I'm letting you do this alone," Sirius said. "I won't risk you getting hurt."

"Why do you care?"

"I care," Sirius replied. "Why is she so determined to have you killed?"

"I killed her mate, Greyback," Remus said. "He was the one that cursed me when I was five years old. He wanted revenge on my father and waited outside of my window to transform. He made threats against Teddy, and I could smell him near my house. He was trying to get to my son."

Sirius stared at him for a moment.

"So you take out all threats to Teddy?"

"Isn't that what you just did?" Remus replied, looking towards the bins.

**...oOo...**

The woman hadn't expected the two men to find her.

Sirius was quick to realise that even though this woman was a Werewolf, she had no magic.

But to them, that didn't matter. They both knew she wouldn't give up until Remus was dead. She had to be stopped.

Sirius put his wand to her head.

"Your call," he said. "Should I kill her or modify her memories?"

Remus looked at the woman struggling against the silencing and binding charms.

"How good are you?"

"I can make her believe that Antonin Dolohov killed her mate. She'll remember me returning to her to inform her that Antonin Dolohov was dead."

"Do it," Remus said. "But if she works out the truth, then I'll be forced to kill her."

"Agreed," Sirius said. He stunned the woman before delving into her memories and amending them.

**...oOo...**

"Let's go get your son," Sirius said, taking Remus' arm.

He apparated them to James' house where James and Teddy were playing computer games, whilst Lily cooked dinner. She came rushing in at the sound.

"Oh. You're back already?" She said, disappointedly. "I was just making us dinner."

Sirius looked at Remus.

"So mate, you have a boyfriend?" James said. "Didn't you used to be straight?"

Sirius shrugged, looking over at Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, want to keep playing, we're just going to sort dinner," James said, leading the way from the room.

"So... you have a boyfriend?" James said when they gathered in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's all quite complicated," Sirius muttered. "I was hired to kill Remus, but we kinda started... dating instead."

"Idiot," Lily muttered.

"So the woman hired someone else and he came to the school after Teddy."

"Why were you at the school?" James asked.

"I got a job there so I could watch Remus, but once he dumped me, I stuck around to make sure Teddy was safe," Sirius said. "Good thing I did too, the person that came for Teddy... let's just say that the world is a better place without him."

"Thank you both for looking after my son," Remus said. "The woman – Greyback's wife – Sirius modified her memories, so she shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"It's okay, he's been wonderful," Lily said. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to impose," Remus said.

"No trouble at all," Lily insisted. "I made extra for when Sirius returned and assumed you would come too."

"Remus, can we talk?" Sirius asked.

**...oOo...**

Sirius closed the door of the guest room and turned to Remus.

"I know I have no right asking this of you, but I would do anything for another chance."

"Why would you want another chance with me?" Remus asked.

"Because I've fallen in love with you," Sirius replied.

"I'm sorry, but an assassin has no place in mine and Teddy's life. It's too dangerous –"

"Which is why I'll keep my job at the school," Sirius replied. "I can keep Teddy safe there, I'd protect him with my life... as for the assassin thing... Consider it over."

"So, you'll give it up?" Remus whispered.

"Anything for you," Sirius replied. "James and Lily hate what I do, it leads to so many arguments. I found another family in you and Teddy and am risking losing you. Nothing is more important than getting you back."

"Family?" Remus murmured, smiling.

"Yeah..." Sirius said, blushing. "I'll give it all up, Remus. I'm happy to take this slow if you want to, give you time to trust me."

"I trust you," Remus said. "You protected my son today. As for taking it slow – can we just go back to how we were before I found out? Because... I love you too."

"I like the sound of that," Sirius agreed, closing the distance between them and placing his lips on Remus.


End file.
